grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs Campbell
The lady who invited herself to Charlie Peckham's house in Grasmere Valley and as a result ultimately she caused national situations as she was the disruptive. Early Life Born in Jamaiaca, but came to the UK just before she got married to Mr Campbell. She was known to be rather overbearing and demanding, never knowing when she out stayed her welcome or that the way she interacted with people caused them to not like her. She always believed everyone loved even though they found her insufferable. Her husband eventually dies, which causes her to visit various 'friends' and annoy them with her presence. While she is trying to look for a friend, she had absolutly no way to make them or interact in an appropiate way with other people. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 32 She comes to Grasmere Valley and decides to live in Charlie Peckham's house. Inf act she manages to let herself in much to the shock and horror of Charlie who finds her in his house waiting. Charlie naturally wants her out but Mrs Campbell never taking no for an answer she manages with her bossy behaviour to continue to stay in Charlie's house and in Grasmere Valley. Mrs Campbell makes no time to create absolutely havoc, from ruining David Jenkins testimony during Sunday Morning at Church, attempting to chuck out all the students who did not get to Uni by Merit but privilege causing a panic for the likes of Rachel McKnight and Bennie Bush and contribute to numerous other chaotic events in Grasmere Valley. Mrs Campbell caused such a problem that Darcia Layston decied to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell, with Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland all present. They ultimately don't come up with an idea but are determined to get rid of Mrs Campbell. But a few plans are attempted to get rid of her. Firstly Roger Harding ends up coming up with his own idea to try and run Mrs Campbell out of town. Knowing she is in the library, he comes to the library trying to flirt with the ladies there hoping that it will weird out Mrs Campbell, especially when he hits on her as he assumes she is a prude and will run out of town. He also loves this plan as he can attempt to seduce some of the ladies of the town. The plan back fires spectacularly as those he wanted to try and seduce, Carrie Doyle, Lindsay Underwood, Miss Holiday, Millie Ferguson and Chloe Conrad all reject his advances, but Mrs Campbell ends up going crazy over him and soon it is him who is running away not her as he tries his best to out run Mrs Campbell whom now wants to be with Roger. Then Rachel McKnight livid by the prospect of being kicked out of the University due to Mrs Campbell's motion to get rid of students not at University for their Merits, teamed up with Melz Dot Com, Keila Miser, Mark Wiebbler and Bennie Bush decide to come together to find a way to get rid of Mrs Campbell. They run up to Mrs Campbell and Charlie Peckham just as they are about to go to the town hall to propose Mrs Campbell's proposal. Rachel McKnight believes by just telling Mrs Campbell to stop due to her prestige that she would do. However Mrs Campbell does not and gives the spoiled Rachel a piece of her mind and she was rather shocked and in disbelief that her high position and connection to high places couldn't shake Mrs Campbell. But the next idea caused the entire town to go into a panic. Mrs Campbell had watched television which was fixed on one channel at Charlie's house and it is on Pat Roth's programme late night prophesy charismatic talk show. He decides to pronounce a fake prophesy on his show that Grasmere Valley would be burned up with Mrs Campbell ends up watching that hoping she would run out of town. He enlists both Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos who seem to have seen what was about to happen with Grasmere Valley. Mother of Chaos seems to genuinely believe in her own prophesy as she keeps shouting out fire. Crystal Meth however clearly doesn't as doesn't Pat Roth. They hope that the 'prophesy' would drive out Mrs Campbell from the town. However instead the audience believe it to be true and pandemonium is unleashed as everyone is trying to get out of the studio and out of Grasmere Valley. The fake prophesy spreads and it seems everyone wants out of the town. That's everyone except Mrs Campbell who doesn't believe a word of it. As a result of the panic created Pat Roth agrees with Crystal Meth to start a fire to show how their prediction came true. Once everyone is eventually calmed down, Mrs Campbell in front of the entire town declares herself to be an honouary citizen of the town by having her own ceremony and even Key to the City. The town though with Isaac Guardo leading have enough and want to drive home how NO ONE likes her. She tries to reach out to the entire town but everyone including Charlie who had to put up with her constantly disown her and end up forcing her to run away from the town before they chase her out so that she would never return. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Mrs Campbell is is watching Selma in a cinema full of black people except or Patricia Yates. She makes a comment how she feels uncomfortable and out of place in the cinema. Daisy taking the comment to be racist replies swiftly saying that she feels out of place because everyone else in the cinema is human.